


Puppy

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda finds an abandoned puppy and tries to persuade Elphaba into letting her keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fluffy short, and Anjel gave me this idea!  
> This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

‘Elphie!’ Glinda launches herself at the green girl, giving her a large hug. ‘You’ll never guess what happened today?’

Elphaba sighs, but smiles fondly. ‘Did you find another sale? Another “exceedingly gorgeous pair of heels”?’ she asks, not trying very hard to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Glinda shakes her head, a massive grin on her face. ‘Nope! Look!’ She points at the little puppy that’s followed her into the room. It’s a small, fluffy, white thing. ‘It was all on its own, so I thought we co–’

‘No,’ Elphaba interjects. ‘We aren’t keeping it.’

Glinda’s expression immediately sours. ‘Don’t say that, Elphie. I want to keep it. It’s probably been left behind by its mummy!’ She picks it up. ‘Look at this sad face. You wouldn’t want to say no to that, would you?’ She pouts, her expression now quite similar to the one on the puppy’s face.

‘Glinda, you even forget to water your plants. How do you think you’ll be able to handle a dog?’

‘I can totally take care of a dog! I promise I’ll feed it everyday, and I’ll walk it, and I’ll play with it! Just please, please, _please_ let me keep it.’

Elphaba immediately replies, ‘No.’

Glinda frowns. ‘This is my house. I get to decide whether we keep it or not.’ She nods, as if her words are the wisest words ever spoken.

‘Glinda, my sweet, is it even housebroken? I, for one, do not feel like housebreaking it.’

The blonde pales. ‘Er, I’ll do that as well?’

‘See, you’re doubting it already.’

‘No, I’m not! I’ll housebreak it! I had a puppy when I was a little girl, so I know exactly what to do.’ She doesn’t mention that it ran away after she’d only had it for a couple of weeks, because that wouldn’t help the point she’s trying to make.

‘This is not something you should rush into. I am not going to take care of it if you get bored.’ Already, Elphaba can feel her resolve dissolving.

‘I won’t need you to take care of it. I’m a responsible adult, Elphie. I can do it myself.’

Elphaba bites her lip, but ends up saying, ‘All right.’ She has to admit that the smile on Glinda’s face is worth it. She’ll probably end up taking care of it, but she’ll do it for her, without _much_ complaint.


End file.
